


Game of Zi-Os

by Psyga315



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014), Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Parody, Red Wedding, Self-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Shelton Insegra was your average NEET 230 pound male who was excited for Kamen Rider Zi-O. His belt came in the mail and as he took it. It placed him in another world. With the powers of the once and future king (that isn't milked to death by Type-Moon), Shelton, representing House Wallopy, must play a game where he'll win or die.Though in this world, if one wolf is left alive, the sheep are never safe.





	Game of Zi-Os

It started out like any other day. I was on my computer wishing I could be as badass as the Kamen Riders I read on , when suddenly, I got a knock at the door. I went over and saw that I just got my deluxe Ziku Driver and Zi-O RideWatch!

Here I was, anxiously waiting for the premiere of Kamen Rider Zi-O and I got the Driver before I've even watched the show! It was amazing! Hell, the belt seemed to be conveniently my size despite it being made for a child in mid. I threw caution to the wind and slapped on the Driver…

Suddenly, I blacked out. The singing of men stirred me awake. And it was the boasting of a man who drove me to realize where I'm at.

"The great Jaime Lannister! King-slayer, Oath Breaker, brought to his knees by the men of the North!" Wait… King-slayer? I looked to the people… They were all in leather armor. My jaw dropped.

I've been isekai'd! I'm now in a fantasy world full of kings and knights! And I have the belt of the great king Zi-O! I beamed so much. I couldn't sit still to hear the rest of the story as I began to jump up and down like a bean.

"Woah, calm down… The wedding isn't _that_ exciting…" One of the soldiers said to me. I turned to him.

"Oh, sorry, just I'm given the appropriate powers at the appropriate setting." I smiled.

"What are you blathering about?!" I then slapped the belt on my waist.

"I'm a Kamen Rider, the last of the Heisei era, destined to succeed the previous nineteen Riders!" Before I could take out the Zi-O watch, the man just shrugged then went over to cheer with the other men. I decided to get a lay of the camp ground and noticed a group of men wearing chainmail armor. "You guys seem better prepared than the others." I said to one of them as he helped himself to some wine.

"Well…" He began to stammer… "Lord Walder insists that we don't let our guard down, even for a wedding." I chuckled.

"Yeah. With me around, chances are likely that this wedding is gonna get crashed by some monsters." The man squinted at me.

"… Wait, what House are you in?" He asked me.

"Uuuhhh… Let's see… I live at 42 Wallopy Way…" He shook his head.

"House Wallopy? Never heard of them." I saw several men behind him heading to the castle with crossbows.

"Oh, we're preparing for battle?" I asked him. He turned around and noticed the group.

"Shit!" He ran into the tent. As he did, several other tents were on fire as chainmail people began to kill the leather-wearing people.

"The hell? Is this a Golgom plot?" I snickered to myself at the little in joke, then got out the Zi-O RideWatch. "… Wait, which side does it go on again?" As I struggled to remember which side the watch went on, I felt a sharp item enter me…

Oh, shit, a sword's inside me…

"OW!" I cried out.

"House Frey forever!" The man I spoke to said as he dug the blade into me. I could feel my vision fading… fading…

_Gone…_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief idea I had where it pokes fun at the idea of people writing a Kamen Rider SI for a Rider who hasn't even aired half its show on TV yet, let alone premiered. I'll probably do a sequel chapter with a Geiz SI.


End file.
